As a configuration of a charged particle detector applicable to a mass spectroscope and the like, for example, an ion detector, a configuration to which an electron multiplier tube is applied, a configuration to which a microchannel plate (hereinafter referred to as MCP) is applied, a configuration obtained by combining the MCP and an electron impact diode and the like are known. Especially, the configuration obtained by combining the MCP and the electron impact diode is characterized by its long device life and large maximum output current. On the other hand, a time response characteristic thereof greatly depends on a size of the electron impact diode (an area of an electron incident surface).
Following Patent Document 1 discloses the ion detector formed of the MCP, a focusing ring, and the electron impact diode is disclosed as the ion detector as described above. In the MCP applied to such ion detector, a plurality of channels arranged in parallel in a state of being inclined by a bias angle of approximately 1 to 2 degrees is provided.
In contrast, following Patent Document 2 discloses a time-of-flight mass spectrometer array device provided with an MCP detector including a center hole for a laser applied to a sample and a pin anode arranged in a position deviated from the center hole of the MCP.